


The Change that Happens

by Bellakitse



Series: The Beauty and the Beast Series [3]
Category: Terra Nova (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye goes to the Sixer camp with Josh, a moment changes the path Carter and she are on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Change that Happens

**Author's Note:**

> 3rd installation in the 'Beauty and the Beast' Series. Following 'The Darkness you Need' and 'The Air that Lacks'

"I'm very impressed with your work at the hospital Skye, I think you could have a bright future in the medical field if that's what you want."

Skye looks up from the vegetables she cutting as she helps Elisabeth Shannon with dinner, a blush spreading over her face at the praise, the older woman gives her a kind smile, warm and motherly.

"Thank you Doctor Shannon," she answers bashfully, her heart giving a little lurch. There were times when Elisabeth Shannon looked at her in the same way her mother did on her more lucid days.

"Please call me Elisabeth when we're not at work," Elisabeth requests, taking the chopped veggies from her. "Thank you for helping out, Maddy was suppose to…but Mark showed up and-"

"And she's off busy being in love with him," she guesses with a laugh.

Elisabeth grins fondly, her eyes dancing with amusement. "Exactly, my daughter is terribly smitten."

Skye gathers the dirty utensils in a pile, placing them in the sink. "She picked a good one to be smitten with, Reynolds a good guy."

"I think so too," Elisabeth nods a speculative glint in her eyes. "Speaking of smitten…how are things with you and Josh?"

She drops the knife in her hand with a clank, her eyes wide as she looks at the older woman startled. "I'm sorry," she murmurs reaching down to pick it up.

"No, I'm sorry," Elisabeth answers, giving her a contrite look. "I shouldn't pry."

"No," she rushes to reassure her mentor. "No, the question just caught me off guard."

Elisabeth nods in understanding and simply waits wordlessly.

Skye sighs; pushing a piece of hair out of her face and gives the doctor a slight smile that feels stiff. "Doctor Shannon…Elisabeth, I care about your son a great deal but he's still in love with Kara, he misses her and I…"

"There's already someone in your life," Elisabeth finishes for her, her eyes gleaming with perceptiveness.

"I didn't say that," Skye answers quickly, her pulse spiking at the comment, Carters face flashing in her mind before she could ruthlessly push it out.

Elisabeth smiles at her tenderly. "You didn't have to sweetheart; your face said it for you, there's someone you care for."

"I…" Skye stops helplessly.

Elisabeth gives her a concern look, walking towards her, her hands coming to rest on her shoulders. "Skye, what is it?"

Skye licks her lips, her eyes watery as she looked up at the woman that treated her so kind. "It's complicated."

She leans into the hand Elisabeth places on her cheek. "Is he a good man Skye?"

Skye lets out a teary huff, a cross between a laugh and a sob. "A few weeks ago I would have said no with absolute certainty."

"But now?"

"I don't know," she whispers, lost.

"Dear," Elisabeth says softly pulling her into her arms; she clings to her urgently, needing the comfort being offered. "If you care about him and you wouldn't be so conflicted if you didn't, then he can't be a bad person."

"How do you know?" she asks desperately, her stomach turning at the words that came out the woman's mouth.

"Because you are a good person Skye, you are kind; you know the difference between good and bad."

She's saved from answering, not that she really could as she feels the bile rise up to her throat, by Josh walking in. She notices the frown on his face before he even notices that his mother and her are in the room.

"Hello, Darling," Elisabeth calls out to him as she gives Skye's shoulder a squeeze before going back to her cooking.

She watches as Josh looks at them, relief in his eyes as they land on her. "Hey Skye, we're still going to your place for Hunter's game night right?"

She gives him a strange look but nods when he widens his gaze in emphasis and hesitantly answers. "Yeah, if your still in."

"Let me change and we'll go," he answers quickly heading for his room. He's not in there for more than ten minutes before he's out again. "Let's go, I'll be back later mom."

"Yeah," she answers smiling at Doctor Shannon before following him out. She doesn't say anything until they are a few houses down. "Okay what's going on?"

Josh shakes his head looking around. "Nothing."

"Nothing," she repeats with crossed arms. "I just covered with your mom, now tell me why."

She watches as he lets out a frustrated breath. "Mira is demanding to see me."

"I thought you were out," Skye hisses quietly, her heart beating harder at the mention of the Sixer.

"Just because my dad knows I made a deal with her doesn't mean the deal is off," Josh answers petulantly and she has to resist the urge to roll her eyes. "Kara is coming here one way or another."

This time she doesn't resist the urge.

"Look," Josh starts defensively at the act. "Thanks for the assist, I got it from here."

"No, you don't," Skye answers quickly as she starts to pull him in the direction of her house. "I'm going with you, I just need to get a jacket, come on."

"Skye…"

"I go with you," she warns. "Or I turn around, go back to your house and tell your mother the truth, you pick."

She smiles insincerely when he gives her a sharp nod, his jaw clenching. They make it out of Terra Nova quietly and unnoticed, neither bothering to talk. She lets him guide her even though she knows exactly where she's going, the same spot where she's met up with a Sixer many times before, she's unsurprised when they find a vehicle waiting for them, her face revealing nothing when Drake hops out and produces a blindfold for Josh, she rolls her eyes at Drake after he's secured Josh, taking the other rag he gives her, it's not like she needs it, she knows very well where they're going but she plays along. She counts the minutes in her head when she reaches a half hour the rover stops. She waits while Drakes removes the blindfolds off her and Josh and gives Josh the slightest smile of support. His bravado has left him; it's plain to see that he's nervous.

She shares the feeling when she turns to the person who is waiting for them. Carter. His expression is blank, completely closed off, his gaze hard but he doesn't spare more than a second on her before turning to the boy.

"You always need a babysitter, kid?" he taunts, smirking when Josh clenches his fist but says nothing. "Drake, will take you to Mira. Go."

Josh turns to her but before he can ask, Carter interrupts him. "Without your guardian, Mira asked for you, just you."

"But…" Josh starts helpless.

"She asked for just you," Carter continues the mocking in his voice taking a harder edge, his face dark and mean. "Besides you also get to talk to your old girlfriend today, do you really want to do that in front of your new one?"

He sneers at her as he finishes his question and all she wants to do is slap him, he's not baiting Josh, he's baiting her and they both know it.

"Go Josh, I'll be fine," she replies before Josh can protest again, her focus on Carter, neither of them looking away from each other as Drake takes Josh away, leaving them alone. He's furious, she can tell but she doesn't give him a moment to attack, instead she takes his hand and slams a small data chip into it. "This weeks Intel," she answers his unasked question with a blank expression. "Now let me see my mother."

He stares at her for a moment, like he wants to say something, the anger leaving his face, his shoulders slightly sagging, he licks his lips and looks away from her, when he looks back at her he almost looks apologetic.

"My mother, Carter," she speaks quietly suddenly worn-out. To think that this is the man that she and Elisabeth had been speaking about earlier seemed ridiculous now. Complicated seemed too inadequate a word to describe this, them. Maybe masochistic was a better way to go.

She's pulled out of her thoughts when he takes her hand in his, the texture is rough but the hold is gentle, in her surprise she allows him to guide her into their makeshift pulley and lets out a nervous breath when instead of letting her go up by herself he presses behind her, his hand laying rest on her stomach as he pulls on a rope that pulls them up in a rush. She clings to his arm as they speed through the air, no matter how many times she comes up this way she still isn't use to it and steps less then gracefully onto the deck.

He lets her go slowly, his fingers trailing over the bit of exposed skin between her top and her cargo pants. "Go on," he says quietly into her ear, giving her a small push through the door.

She looks back at him for a moment, her stomach clenching at the look he gives her, its personal, intimate but also unreadable, leaving her confused once again, trying to reconcile the man who baited her and looked on her with anger in his eyes a few minutes ago and this one. She turns away from him, better to leave the mystery of Carter for another time. She enters the room that is thankfully empty except for her mother who lies looking small on a ratty cot, she takes her hand pressing a kiss to it. "Hi, Mom," she says softly, looking down at her when the woman opens her eyes hazily.

"Skye, baby…"

"Hi," she whispers back smiling widely to cover the sudden spring of tears gathering in her eyes.

"How are you sweetheart? How was your day?"

She shakes her head lovingly, even with her being sick it's always her mother's first question. She answers, telling her the latest antics of her roommates, she answers yes when her mom asks if she's eating right, she looks over her shoulder when her mom asks about boys, she can't see him in the shadows outside but she knows Carter is listening, instead she tells her mom about her apprenticeship and Doctor Shannon's praise. She kisses her mother's hand again, time is running out on her visit. "I've got to go now Mom, but I'll see you soon, okay?" she asks. "I love you."

She smoothes her mother's blankets as she falls back to sleep, turning she lets out a snort when she finds that he's in the room already watching her. "You ever heard of privacy, Carter?"

"You're learning medicine?" he asks his own question ignoring hers.

She feels her bottom lip twitch and she isn't sure if she wants so smile or frown at him, she wonders if he realizes that he asks her a lot of questions. "Yes, with Josh's mom."

His eyes flash at the mention of the boy and she steels herself as his expression turns. "Of course, Josh's mother."

She rolls her eyes, exasperated. "I don't have time for you to act this way," she says pushing past him making her way to the outside deck.

"Like what?" he asks his voice harsh, his hand reaching out for her arm.

"Like a fucking jealous lover," she hisses as she spins around to face him, her eyes flashing angrily when his narrow.

"I'm not-"

"My lover?" she retorts before he can finish, her tone full of mockery. "Damn straight, Carter, you're nothing-"

Her words are cut off as he pushes her into the side of the hut, his body pressing her into it. "I'm what, Skye, nothing to you?" he asks breathing hard, it's dark but the glow from the torches below provide enough light that she can see his face, his black eyes look blacker as they blaze with fury and lust.

"Yes, you're nothing to me," she says, her voice above a whisper. It's a lie and they both know it.

"Keep telling yourself that, Princess," he smirks cruelly at her, his hand reaching up to her face, he runs his index finger from her temple slowly to her ear, going at a painfully slow pace down her neck, his lips hover over hers, his breath dancing over her lips but never kissing her. He chuckles and she realizes that she's straining against him trying to get closer. His hand moves down, caressing the side of her breast drawing a sharp breath as her nipples tighten in anticipation. She's embarrassed by the low moan that leaves her mouth when he moves his hand lower, playing it the bit of exposed skin again.

"Tell me I mean something to you, Skye," he whispers against her skin as he brushes his lips against her throat, leaving a wet trail in his path.

"Admit you're jealous," she counters breathlessly as his hand goes under her shirt, his fingers tracing her ribcage.

He pulls back the surprise at her words in his eyes.

She places a hand over his and in a bold act, moves it over her breast, her breath catching as he molds it in his hands, his eyes locked on hers. "Admit it, Carter."

He closes his eyes, clenching his jaw as he lets out a sound of defeat.

"Fine, I'm jealous of the kid," he admits as he presses his forehead against her, his legs coming between hers as he holds her tighter, pulling her towards him until she is effectively straddling his thigh. "I have reason to be."

Skye licks her lips nervously feeling what she says next will forever change her life as she knows it. Until now they haven't crossed a line, their moments have been about anger with lust as the result, to admit to anything else now would be letting feelings into a scenario that is doomed before it even begins. Still she finds herself unable to lie to him as she looks into his eyes. Doctor Shannon's words repeating in echo, his own words from the waterfall repeating too. She couldn't ignore the fact that there was more to him then the bad guy he played. Where her world had once been black and white, he's come to add grey.

"No, you don't," she confesses, her skin hot as he stares at her. "You don't have reason to be jealous of Josh; he's just my friend and you..." She swallows as his hand touches her face cautiously. "You're not nothing to me, Carter."

"Skye," he murmurs and she hears the catch in his voice filling her with relief, she might be lost and confused in these strange new feelings but she's not alone, he's right there, lost with her.

She closes her eyes as he kisses her softly; it's unlike the other times. The change is swift, it scares and thrills her at what she finds in his touch now. She moans as his tongue seeks hers in a hot kiss that leaves her breathless. The air leaves her lungs as his hand leaves her breast and traces down her front, his fingers undoing the strings of her cargo pants, he pauses and looks at her, his lips shiny and swollen from their kisses.

She gives a shaky nod at his silent question, sighing in relief as he pulls down her zipper, his hand going inside her underwear, she lets out a squeak and blushes beet red when he chuckles at the sound as he cups her, his hand feels almost cold against her overheated skin. He parts her with ease, letting out a groan of his own when he finds her slick. She bites into her bottom lip as his finger glides over her, spreading her wetness. He sinks his finger into her and she finds herself unable to stop as she moves her hips to meet the thrust of his digit.

"Carter," she gasps as he kisses under her jaw, taking her higher. She lets out a cry as his thumb circles her clit, grinding herself against his hand; she can feel her body tighten around his finger.

"Let go, Skye," he whispers against her ear and she has no choice but to listen as her body quakes and quivers against his, spots dancing in front of her eyes. She sags against him as she comes back to earth, taking deep breaths as her heart starts to return to normal. When she thinks she has herself under control she looks at him finding his gaze on her already, his body feels tightly coiled against hers and she can feel him hard against her belly but he doesn't comment he just moves his hand out of her pants, his eyes flashing with heat when she makes a sound as his hand brushes against her oversensitive skin and zips her back up.

She watches as he fixes her clothes and smoothes a hand over her hair.

"You should go," he says quietly. "Mira will be done with him soon."

She nods as he steps back; she stands on shaky legs and waits for a moment. As he reaches for the pulley she reaches out for his arm impulsively, turning back he waits for her to act.

Reaching up she touches the side of his face his scruff tickling her palm, she swallows back the lump in her throat as he turns his head and placing the gentlest kiss against it.

Suddenly everything is different.


End file.
